


dream a little dream of me

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond Shenanigans, Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: The Force Bond lets Rey see Ben’s dreams, all of the terrible and beautiful things that they encompass. How will she chase the bad dreams away?---Want to know what I really do when I have a nightmare?The thought flows from him to her, and it takes no effort for her to say, “Yes.”"I think of you. I dream about you; about a day when I’ll wake up next to you and you’ll chase the dreams away."Rey is breathless, staring down at Ben as he puts his face in his hands with a groan that sounds so much like Han that she almost laughs.“Show me,” she requests, reaching out to pry his hands away from his face. “Show me what you dream of, Ben. The good ones.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 279





	dream a little dream of me

Rey wakes up into his nightmare. She knows it’s not her own, can’t be, because she knows intimately what her nightmares look like. And they’re not like this.

It’s paralyzing. She’s watching from the outside as his mind is going up in flames, as he tries and fails to block Snoke out, and she feels the pressure build in her own brain. He’s so _young._ It dawns on her then - no child could have endured this, not without people around him to help him through it. For all of Leia and Han’s love, this is where they failed him. He was alone.

The dream shifts. They’re back in Snoke’s throne room and this time Rey feels how his heart was ready to beat out of his chest, all the torment and confusion creating a tornado inside of him, ceasing only when he cut Snoke in half. The air is hot and their muscles hurt, and Rey remembers feeling the same way. The rejection he feels when she doesn’t take his hand is razor-sharp.

If his dreams are memories, then the real nightmare is everything that hasn’t been yet. Pain drips through him, slides down his spine and Rey feels it in her bones. Pain and horrible, horrible fear, white-hot and blinding, as he kneels in front of what she recognizes to be her own body.

_I failed you._

It’s a thought in the dream, perhaps, or said aloud in the confines of rooms they don’t share, but it’s there nonetheless. It’s sincere, and it’s like a knife through her gut that gets drug up her spine, spilling her insides there on the floor and all her emotion seeping out with her blood.

Rey is hardly aware of the choking sound she makes as she tries to hold back a gasping sob, as familiar feelings of abandonment and loneliness and shame well up inside of her as she feels them from him, rising like a tide. Dropping to her knees beside him, Rey can’t help herself when she practically drapes her body around his, her arms sliding over his broad shoulders. His whole body is pulled taught beneath her - a weapon right before it fires, the pressure of a canister before it’s released.

“ _Don’t,”_ he chokes, hand curled into a fist over his eyes, shielding his expression from her. “Get out of my dream!”

“I’m not in your dream, Ben,” Rey tells him, because it’s true. Gone is the image of her body before them, replaced instead with the dark silk sheets of the bed in his quarters on whatever First Order ship he’s stuck on, drifting through endless space, and they’re sitting at the edge of the bed, Rey still tucked around him. With a huff of what sounds like annoyance, Ben looks up to confirm what she’s told him before resolutely avoiding looking at her.

Everything feels real now.

“I don’t understand why this didn’t stop,” Ben says abruptly, standing and nearly causing Rey to topple over out of the bed, catching herself on the edge as she shoots a glare at his bare, scarred back.

“Maybe because neither of us are really _trying_ to stop it,” she shoots back, and Ben whirls around to face her.

“You think I haven’t been trying?”

“Neither of us have, Ben,” Rey states, crossing her legs underneath her and resolving to at least be comfortable for as long as the Bond wants to stay open. Lingering in the air is still those feelings from his dream, sharp and poignant, begging to be discussed or acknowledged, at the very least.

Finally, after a few long moments, Ben reluctantly crosses back over to her and sits down next to her, dark eyes blinking rapidly a few times before settling on staring out the window at the endless expanse of stars that faces them.

“Your dream -“

“Please don’t,” he says, quiet and pained, in a certain way.

Rey shuts her mouth, staring down at her hands where they rest in her lap. His presence next to her is like a storm, so restless and loud, and she’d do anything to quiet his soul. Anything at all. 

Minutes go by, both of them stuck in different worlds and together all the same.

“Why do you think we can feel each other’s pain, now?” Rey asks finally, the question bubbling on the tip of her tongue until she can’t take it anymore.

“You keep asking me questions, and I continue to not have the answer,” Ben says, shaking his head a little bit at her. “Dyads are not well-researched phenomena.”

“You’re feeling it now.”

“Feeling what?”

“Pain,” Rey clarifies, turning more fully towards him. “I can feel it.”

“Well, I’m not in pain, so I’m not sure what it is you’re feeling -“

“It’s not physical pain.”

Ben turns his head and raises an eyebrow, an expression akin to annoyance on his face. “Good thing you’re not a doctor.”

“The loneliness,” Rey starts, “It only goes away when the Bond opens, right?”

“Why are you analyzing me?”

Rey huffs. “Do you agree with me or not? Does it go away?”

Ben flicks his eyes over to her, looking for a moment that he’ll just completely ignore what she’s said.

“Fine,” he says eventually, “You’re right.”

It’s clear he expects her to gloat, to proclaim about being right, and seems openly surprised when she doesn’t say anything more in turn. She’s too busy now studying the various little scars that litter his knuckles, his long fingers, one that snakes up to his forearm from his wrist.

“You’re the only thing,” she hears him say, so quiet she might have missed it if the Bond didn’t vacuum out all other sound. Rey looks up to find him staring straight at her. “The only thing that makes all of it go away, when you’re near. When the Bond opens, everything stops.”

Rey is slightly shocked by the admission, and the easy and simple the way that he says it, as if he’d always had it on the tip of his tongue, just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

“What do you do, when you have nightmares?” Rey asks, suddenly desperate to change the subject, because she’s afraid of what other truths will fall from his lips if they continue their conversation.

“I train, usually,” he tells her, finally leaning back a little bit on the bed he’s resting on, his Force signature calming more and more by the minute. Less a storm, and more of rolling waves.

“Me too,” Rey admits to him, tucking her legs up to rest her chin on her knees, watching as Ben’s face changes in the light. _He looks much younger when he’s not scowling._

Ben lets out a huff that’s the closest thing from laughter she’s heard from him.

“My mother used to say that to Luke.”

For a moment, Rey smiles about it.

And then it dawns on her.

“I didn’t say that out loud,” she whispers, and Ben looks up, opening his mouth to speak to her when suddenly his thoughts begin to flood into her head.

_Mind reading? Tell me that’s not what this is. This is bad -_

Rey stands from her spot on the bed as if suddenly she’s on fire, and stares down at him. But now that they’ve started, their minds have opened, and the exchange won’t stop. They’ve lost control over their own thoughts, their own memories, and the Force is exchanging all of the information like a continuous loop, from Rey to Ben and Ben to Rey and back again. She’s being hit with an onslaught of emotion, of images, both real and imagined.

_Want to know what I really do when I have a nightmare?_ The thought flows from him to her, and it takes no effort for her to say, “Yes.”

_I think of you. I dream about you; about a day when I’ll wake up next to you and you’ll chase the dreams away._

Rey is breathless, staring down at Ben as he puts his face in his hands with a groan that sounds so much like Han that she almost laughs.

“Show me,” she requests, reaching out to pry his hands away from his face. “Show me what you dream of, Ben. The good ones.”

He lets her place a hand on his cheek, dark eyes fluttering closed as the thoughts come from his head to hers.

There’s softness - light and fresh air and gentle touches, her dark hair sliding through his fingers and her touch tracing his scars. There’s heat and blushing and words spoken low into her ear, things she’s never heard anyone say before, things he wants to _do_ to her. Wine and silk, sunshine and the smell of clean laundry, her body in the sunlight and then darkness and stars, his mouth on her, erratic heartbeats and their bodies twisting together.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” he speaks aloud, once Rey’s mind returns to her and she’s back out of his head.

“What for?” she asks, a sense of genuine perplexity coloring their Bond. But she feels his shame, the regret at what he’s shown her, his fear of the impending rejection. “Are you - do you,” Rey begins, “Do you want me?”

Ben’s eyes snap up to hers, dark and star-splintered with gold. “Terribly,” he admits, voice barely audible. The sound of it shoots through her whole body, from the tips of her toes to her head, like a jolt of electricity.

“Don’t apologize for that, Ben,” Rey says, wholeheartedly meaning the words as she says them. She can still feel his lingering doubt, the remnants of whatever his nightmare had been still a fresh, open wound.

Rey decides that she’ll chase it away.

She leans in first, sliding her other hand up to cup his face and practically climbing into his lap, catching his full bottom lip between her two. It takes a moment, but he reciprocates in kind - his arms slip around her waist and crush her close, his hands sliding up her spine.

He moans her name and the sound catches in her mouth, soft and full of languid heat, as pleasure pours through their bond like molten lava, slow and destructive. _Want_ is something that Rey is familiar with - but _lust_ has her brain cloudy and she tugs at Ben’s hair as her hips rock against him of their own accord. He doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, given that he hooks an arm around her to flip them over, laying her gently on her back before nearly ripping open her shift. Rey squeals and lets out a soft laugh, sitting up as best she can with him draped over her to remove her shirt.

She’d gone to sleep certainly not intending for anything such as this to happen, but she’s feeling glad about her lack of sleep clothing, as it gives them less to remove and offers a quicker route for Ben to wrap his tongue around her nipple, which she _definitely_ doesn’t mind. His mouth is hot against her, and Rey whines under him as he peppers soft, open-mouthed kisses all over the places that his mouth will reach without moving too far. His hair is soft where she twirls it in her fingertips, wrapping around the dark curls and scratching lightly at his scalp just to hear the way he moans into her skin.

_No one has touched me like this in a long time._ He projects the thought into her head and Rey catches it, grinning to herself as she lets her fingertips explore the ridges of his back over his black tee shirt, feeling the muscles contract under her palm.

_Let me feel you._ She requests, and he’s quick to kneel in front of her and tug his shirt off one handed, tossing it away without a care where it lands. Black sleep pants hang low on his hips and Rey finds her gaze traveling the planes of him unabashedly, eyes roving over every scar and mark and angle that makes him so beautiful. Rising onto her knees, Rey places a hand against Ben’s chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly under her palm at the same pace hers is racing. With no preamble he pulls her towards him, causing her to go crashing into him as he adjusts their positions, picking her up and setting her back on the bed, leaning over her with her legs locked around his waist.

Their Bond begins to hum with something like anticipation, and Rey worries for a moment that the Force will rip them from each other, but it’s stronger than she’s ever felt it, swirling around them like a breeze. The presence of the Force always amplifies everything Rey has ever felt, and this moment with Ben is no exception. She feels every breath he takes, every graze of his fingertips, every beat of his heart as their chests are pressed together and their lips meet and his hands wander and _oh,_ she could never leave this room while he’s in it and be perfectly happy.

Instinct guides her more than thought as Rey reaches down and mimics Ben’s own motions of removing her clothes, her fingers hooking in the waist of his sleeping pants and following their path off with her touch. A cheeky pinch of his butt earns her a soft chuckle and Rey can’t remember if she’s ever heard any prettier sound than that - but then he lets out a sound something between a growl and a moan against her mouth when she reaches down and takes him in her hand, and she feels it through her whole body.

“Not yet,” he says then, taking her wrist in his long fingers. “I want to taste you first.”

Rey opens her mouth to ask him _what the fuck_ he means by that, but any and all coherent thoughts are lost when she watches him leave a trail of hot kisses down her body before easing one of her legs over his shoulders, his other hand on her thigh and silently asking her to part her legs for him with dark eyes that hook onto her every little need. Rey knows perfectly well what he intends to do, but she’s at a loss for words or proper reaction when his eyes finally drop from hers and instead find her cunt.

“May I?” he asks, and Rey practically chokes. No words form, so instead she nods furiously.

_Touch me touch me touch me -_

_I’m getting there, Rey,_ he thinks, grinning quietly to himself. _Stop squirming._

She has half a mind to huff at him and ask him how in the hell he thinks she’d be able to just _stop squirming_ with him looking at her like that, but then he’s touching her and she can’t think of anything other than a repeated mantra of his name. His fingers curl up inside her and Rey whimpers, a weak little cry tearing from her throat as he twists and presses and searches for the soft spot inside of her that she can never seem to reach. Then his lips close around her clit and Rey practically flies off the mattress, her head tossed back and eyes closed as he laves at her most sensitive spot, determination and amusement rolling off of him in waves. Lust falls like a heavy blanket around them and Rey can’t even _begin_ to comprehend in this moment how or why anyone could choose to live without this, without experiencing this intense pleasure that she’s finding ripping through her.

Rey comes with a cry of Ben’s name, hips grinding against his mouth and legs shaking as he tugs her close. She’s humming with pleasure, but his half of the Bond is stretched thin with need, taut and shivering.

“Come here,” Rey demands, practically pulling him up by his hair only to flip them over and settle herself across his lap, enjoying the sight of Ben’s mussed dark hair falling over the black sheets and pillowy lips red and still slick with her.

She melts against him the moment he’s inside her, as she sinks down onto him with a sigh of contentment that reverberates through the room. Everything is warm and soft; the Bond like the slow roll of the sea around them as their bodies learn how to move together for the first time, to react and receive and give and take. Ben sits up against her and clutches her close, lips tracing her collarbone as Rey moves her hips over him, a delicious shiver beginning to climb up her spine.

“This is what I dreamt of,” Ben admits in a whisper against the skin of her throat, tongue poking out to taste the spot below her jaw. “You, like this, so beautiful above me.”

Breathless, Rey looks down to find him gazing at her like she’s the brightest star in the whole galaxy, like she’s a pure embodiment of light. Her hands find their place in his hair and she tugs his mouth to hers, drinking him in as their bodies chase pleasure with each other.

The next time she comes, it feels like an explosion - like everything shatters into a million tiny pieces and all of the air in her lungs leaves as she shivers and cries against him. He follows her, their combined highs practically ripping a hole in the time and space around them.

Rey considers for a moment that she’s just dreamt all of this up, that there’s no possible way she can be experiencing this - the pure joy of having Ben Solo so close to her, connected to her in every way, seems fleeting. But then his arms tighten around her and he takes in a shuddering breath against her collarbone, and Rey feels like crying all over again.

“It worked,” Ben says quietly, his voice hoarse with a laugh and unspoken emotion.

“What did?” Rey asks finally, moving just far enough to look down into his brown eyes, wide and slightly unfocused with pleasure.

“You chased the dream away.”


End file.
